Sombre amertume
by Need-A-Hug.h
Summary: "Si quelqu'un comme Kutner, qui paraissait si rieur, si joyeux, a pu… passer à l'acte. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'une âme aussi brisée que la vôtre pourrait faire. "


_Hello._

 _Juste quelques mots avant de vous laissez passer à la lecture :_

 _L'OS se déroule juste après les funérailles de Kutner._

 _En espérant que cela vous plaise..._

* * *

Elle tambourinait à la porte depuis une dizaine de minute. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main à la recherche de son téléphone. Elle le colla à son oreille après avoir déclenché l'appel. Après quelques secondes elle tomba sur la messagerie et raccrocha. Elle soupira et fit un pas vers la porte d'entrée du hall quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Elle croisa alors le regard bleu de son employé.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?_ Demanda-t-il en entrant dans le bâtiment.

Elle croisa les bras et l'observa s'avancer vers son appartement.

- _Où étiez-vous ?_

Il lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, mais ne répondit pas. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- _Je vous attendais. Wilson aussi._

 _-Je sais_ , souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

Il mit la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Il entra et voulu refermer quand Cuddy le stoppa. Il lui jeta un regard noir.

- _Vous étiez chez lui, n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez chez Kutner ?_

Il leva la tête vers le plafond et ferma les yeux, acquiesçant lentement. Le bras de la Doyenne reprit place le long de son corps.

- _Et à en juger par votre réaction, vous n'avez pas trouvé ce que vous vouliez._

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux bleus étaient beaucoup plus sombres. Elle profita de cette détresse pour pousser la porte.

- _Laissez-moi entrer_ , supplia-t-elle.

Il hésita mais ouvrit la porte. Elle le remercia d'un fin sourire et s'engouffra dans l'appartement.

- _Je n'ai rien vu. Aucun signe_ , reprit House alors qu'ils entrèrent au salon.

Debout, elle s'accouda au dos du canapé.

- _Je sais que vous ne le supportez pas, mais certaines questions restent sans réponse._

 _-Parce qu'on a pas assez chercher !_ S'emporta-t-il _. Je suis sûr que_...

Elle posa une main sur son bras, le faisant taire.

- _House, on pourrait imaginer mille et une hypothèses. Peut-être que son équipe de foot préférée a perdu. Peut-être qu'il s'est disputé avec un ami. Peut-être était-ce avec une femme ? Ou avait-il des problèmes d'argent_ ?

Elle listait les raisons sans le regarder tandis que House semblait suspendu à ses lèvres.

- _Peut-être était-il simplement curieux_ , murmura-t-elle après un silence.

- _Vous avez réfléchi à tout ça ?_

Elle lui accorda un regard.

- _Bien sûr_ , lui sourit-elle. _Vous n'êtes pas le seul à vouloir des réponses. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que si j'avais mis un zéro de plus sur son chèque ce mois-ci, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé._

Il étouffa un rire et elle en eut un haut le cœur.

- _Nous ne pouvons que supposer_ , finit-elle en un murmure.

Le front du diagnosticien était plissé et elle observa son visage légèrement crispé.

- _J'ai horreur de ça_ , se renfrogna-t-il.

- _Je sais._

 _-C'est pour ça que vous êtes là ? Pour vous assurer que je vais bien ?_

Elle hocha lentement la tête et il roula des yeux. Il contourna le canapé et s'y assit. Elle le suivit du regard avant d'avancer elle aussi dans la pièce. Elle resta debout face à lui qui évitait de tourner la tête vers elle.

- _Vous pensez que je pourrais…_

- _Ne me dîtes pas que l'idée ne vous est jamais venue à l'esprit,_ coupa-t-elle _, je ne vous croirais pas._

Un silence les enveloppa et elle en profita pour le rejoindre sur le sofa. Il lui jeta un regard en biais avant de reporter son attention sur ses pieds. Elle reprit, les yeux dans le vide.

- _Si quelqu'un comme Kutner, qui paraissait si rieur, si joyeux, a pu… passer à l'acte. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'une âme aussi brisée que la vôtre pourrait faire._

Il tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle, qui se pinça les lèvres. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et elle comprit qu'elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter pour lui.

- _J'y pense tous les jours_ , souffla-t-il.

Elle se figea et il le remarqua. Elle essaya de maîtriser sa voix mais le tremblement était bien présent.

- _Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que la vie ça craint._

 _-Ne dîtes pas ça._

Elle posa sa main sur son genou droit et il baissa la tête.

- _C'est pourtant la vérité._

Il devina son regard réprobateur et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le cuir noir.

- _Comment vous prouver le contraire ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide._

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle se demandait à quel moment il allait refuser de l'écouter. Elle pensait qu'il lui restait encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se braque, mais elle avait été un peu trop optimiste.

- _House…_

 _-Je n'ai pas envie d'être surveillé_ , dit-il en se levant.

Elle roula des yeux et se leva à son tour.

- _Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je voulais simplement vous éviter de vous morfondre dans votre solitude. Nous pourrions peut-être déjeuner ensemble dans la semaine ? Ou prendre un verre le soir ?_

Il avait froncé les sourcils en l'écoutant parler et il se tourna vers elle pour l'interroger.

- _Pourquoi vous feriez ça ?_

Elle souffla et tenta un sourire.

- _J'aimerais vous voir heureux._

Sous son regard perçant elle baissa la tête et se tortilla les doigts, mal à l'aise.

- _Et vous pensez que passer du temps avec vous me rendrait heureux ?_ Cracha-t-il _._

Elle planta son regard dans le sien. C'était clairement une provocation. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour se vexer. Parce que c'était ce qu'il recherchait : qu'elle s'énerve et quitte l'appartement. Malheureusement pour lui, elle était bien plus tenace. House baissa la tête sous son air déterminé et elle se rapprocha de lui.

- _Je ne vous demande pas d'afficher un grand sourire toute la journée…_

 _-J'en serais incapable de toute façon_ , coupa-t-il.

- _Mais vous pourriez déjà détendre vos traits tirés_ , reprit-elle sans prendre en compte son interruption.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et les passa ensuite sur son front.

- _Arrêtez de toujours froncer les sourcils,_ commença-t-elle doucement _. Je ne suis même pas sûr que vous ayez un visage serein lorsque vous êtes endormi. Vous êtes si…_

 _-Compliqué ?_ Proposa-t-il.

- _Tourmenté._

Elle croisa son regard et laissa retomber son bras. Elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails de son passé et elle était persuadée qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais la moitié de ce qui l'avait rendu aussi rude. Il était abîmé mais elle espérait encore qu'il puisse surmonter ça.

- _Comment pourrais-je vous convaincre que la vie n'est pas si amère ?_

Il afficha soudainement un sourire mutin et il haussa les sourcils d'une façon suggestive. Elle plissa les yeux mais sourit malgré elle.

- _Vous en rêvez, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il jeta un regard attentif à sa tenue. Un large collier habillait le haut de de cou et sublimait le décolleté de la robe. Le tissu noir s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou et dessinait ses formes sans les mouler. Ses fines jambes semblaient allongées par ses hauts talons noirs. Ses pupilles se dilataient peu à peu en continuant l'analyse de son corps.

- _Vous en rêvez encore plus_ , lui souffla-t-il.

Elle croisa son regard et se figea un instant en lisant le désir dans ses yeux. Les papillons de son bas ventre se réveillèrent. Sa chemise bleu ouverte sur son tee-shirt sombre la rendait folle. Elle espérait voir le haut de son torse mais il le dissimulait toujours sous un tee-shirt qui moulait parfaitement les muscles de ses bras. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et haussa un sourcil, silencieuse.

 _-S'il y a bien une chose sur cette terre qui peut nous combler, c'est le sex. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?_ reprit-il, aguicheur.

 _-Je le suis déjà, comblée._

Elle ne bougea pas quand il envahit son espace vital et leva la tête pour poursuivre sa noyade dans cet océan bleu.

- _Ne vous moquez pas de moi._

 _-Je…_

 _-Vous êtes aussi misérable que moi_ , coupa-t-il. _Mais vous vous entêtez à le dissimuler._

Il lui prit la main et elle sentit son rythme cardiaque accéléré. Il la fit tourner sous leurs bras en continuant :

- _Une femme aussi désirable que solitaire. Vous enchaînez les rendez-vous foireux parce qu'aucun homme ne peut être à votre hauteur._

Elle continua de tourner sans pouvoir croiser son regard.

- _Un peu comme une rose. Attirante. Mais redoutable._

Elle lâcha sa main et croisa les bras en lui faisant face. Elle ne se sentait pas redoutable. Pas le moins du monde. Encore moins devant lui.

- _Vous non plus n'êtes pas heureuse_ , finit-il en baissant le bras.

Il voulut retourner sur le canapé, pensant avoir gagné la partie. Mais elle revint à la charge, lui barrant la route.

- _Vous ai-je déjà dit le contraire ?_

Il se figea et leva la tête vers elle.

- _La vie en rose… C'est absurde. La vie est sombre. Pour les gens comme vous et moi, House, la vie est sombre. Nous travaillons dans un hôpital, les gens meurent, sous nos yeux, par notre faute. Les quelques vies que nous sauvons nous permettent de relever la tête et de continuer. Mais en dehors de votre travail, vous n'avez rien. J'ai un enfant, maintenant. Et je vous assure que rentrer le soir après une longue et rude journée et pourvoir la prendre dans mes bras…_

Elle se passa une main sur le visage, consciente que House n'était pas sensible à ce genre d'amour, et pourtant, quand elle croisa son regard… Il était suspendu à ses lèvres. Elle reprit.

- _Kutner est mort. C'est horrible. Affreux. Mais je suis là. Wilson est là. Vous avez besoin de nous._

Il la regarda s'approcher d'un pas et ils se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour contester mais elle murmura avant lui.

- _Et si j'ai besoin de me déshabiller pour que vous restiez en vie, je le ferai._

Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien et ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre chatouiller leurs peaux. House se passa la langue sur les lèvres alors qu'il assimilait à peine ce qu'elle venait de susurrer. L'image de cette femme se déshabillant pour lui passa devant ses yeux et il eut soudainement du mal à respirer. Alors, quand elle se recula et se retourna vers la porte, il baissa la tête. Déçu et légèrement frustré, il ne put s'empêcher de la retenir par l'une de ses désagréables remarques.

- _Taub non plus n'était pas aux funérailles. Vous allez également lui proposer votre corps pour qu'il remonte la pente ?_

Elle se figea et il regretta son ton froid plus que ses paroles. Il fit un pas vers elle mais elle leva la main, lui faisant signe de s'arrêter et de se taire.

- _Cuddy…_

Elle maugréa une injure et reprit le chemin de la porte, plus rapide cette fois. Il bloqua la porte à l'aide de sa canne et s'approcha d'elle, qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

- _Excusez-moi._

Il déposa son front dans sa nuque, laissant son souffle la caresser. Une larme roula silencieusement sur la joue de sa belle. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et glissa son nez dans ses cheveux jusqu'à derrière son oreille. Ses lèvres effleuraient le haut de sa mâchoire et elle ferma les yeux. Elle chavirait sous ses caresses, le contact de sa peau était enivrant. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et déposa leurs mains sur son ventre plat. Elle sentait la chaleur de son torse dans son dos alors qu'il ne faisait que l'effleurer. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il découvrit le voile humide qui recouvrait ses yeux clairs. Elle planta son regard dans le sien avant de dériver vers ses lèvres. Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Ce trop court baiser ne semblait n'être qu'un mirage. Le contact avait été si furtif et pourtant il leur avait suffi pour que leurs cœurs s'emballent. House reposa rapidement son front dans sa nuque, l'empêchant d'apercevoir les traits de son visage.

- _Je ne veux pas que vous vous déshabilliez_ , lui souffla-t-il contre sa peau.

Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux.

- _Je veux le faire moi-même._

Il lâcha sa main et caressa son dos de bas en haut. Il décrocha subtilement le fermoir de son collier et celui-ci tomba à terre. Il attrapa ensuite la fermeture éclair de sa robe et mit un temps fou à l'ouvrir jusqu'au bout. Il fit glisser ses manches le long de ses bras et en profita pour embrasser son épaule. Le tissu noir tomba au sol et elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Son regard azur se fixa sur son visage et elle fut surprise de ne pas le voir examiner les dentelles noires qui la recouvraient. Il lui tendit la main et elle y posa la sienne. Il l'attira à lui et elle caressa sa joue râpeuse. Sa barbe lui chatouillait la peau et elle n'osa pas sourire quand il embrassa son pouce. Il recula dans le couloir et l'entraîna avec lui vers la chambre. Là où ses lèvres ne quitteraient plus sa peau.

…

Le drap blanc recouvrait son corps nu lorsqu'elle se redressa au bord du lit. Il ouvrit un œil et détailla son dos découvert. Il fit glisser sa main sur le matelas et l'attrapa par la taille pour la faire retomber à ses côtés.

- _House…_

 _-Reste encore_ , dit-il en plongeant son nez dans sa chevelure ébène.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et croisa son regard bleu.

- _Je ne peux pas._

Elle se redressa et ferma les yeux pour se demander pourquoi le simple fait de prononcer cette phrase lui déchirait le cœur.

- _Pourquoi ? Tu vas retrouver Taub_? Se moqua-t-il.

Elle ne rit pas et ne lui adressa pas même un regard. Elle attrapa ses sous-vêtements au sol en ajustant le drap sur sa poitrine. Il se redressa lui aussi et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- _Reste._

 _-Donne-moi une seule bonne raison,_ dit-elle soudainement exaspérée.

Il baissa la tête mais murmura.

- _Je crois… que tu me rends heureux._

Elle tourna subitement la tête et croisa son regard brillant. Il remit sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Elle jeta un œil à la porte et hésita.

- _Recouche-toi_ , lui marmonna-t-il.

Un fin rictus étira ses lèvres rosées et elle s'allongea à ses côtés, sans le toucher. Elle observa son visage et nota ses traits détendus. Elle espérait y être pour quelque chose. Elle fit doucement glisser ses ongles manucurés sur son torse et il ouvrit un œil. Elle le vit frissonner et elle sourit. Il passa son bras dans son dos et la ramena contre son corps chaud, lui faisant poser la tête sur son épaule, où elle ferma à son tour les yeux. La vie leur semblait un peu moins sombre dans ces draps blancs.

* * *

 _..._

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _Il me tarde de lire vos impressions :)_

 _Ciao !_


End file.
